


Underneath and Unexplored [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Erwin can take orders, F/M, Hange is a sex monarch, Massage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shower Sex, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh. Well, okay.” A voice rings out behind Erwin, and he freezes, despair coiling in his gut because this is the end, he’s been seen and he’ll be captured and experimented on and it’s five in the goddamn morning, who else is in the showers? He chose this time specifically because no one else is ever in the showers at five in the fucking morning.</p><p>(Or: Erwin has wings and Hanji walks in on him naked.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath and Unexplored [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underneath and Unexplored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980831) by [synergenic (Losseflame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/Underneath%20and%20Unexplored.mp3) | 16:45 | 15.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/underneath-and-unexplored) |  |   
  
### Music

_Dirty Little Secret_ by The All-American Rejects

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
